Drabble Of SasuNaru
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Akan banyak kejadian di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.Dan bikin semuanya terkejut, apakah itu?/Please RnR./Yaoi Scene,B.L humor GAGAL,etc/Cast SasuNaru or NaruSasu,etc
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hola hola, minna. Sekarang saya akan mem-publish kan cerita saya nih yang kedua. Yang 'Sayonara' mungkin bisa diselesaikan besok atau besoknya lagi #plakk.. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Cerita ini SANGAT istimewa karena...

Memiliki 8 cerita dalam 1 fic..

Sangat istimewa kan? Tapi 8 cerita ini tidak panjang ko, Cuma melihat kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto.. Tapi bukan Rate M ya.. masih belum bisa.. takut malah semakin bejat(?) .. Oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi, Let's Begin

**Title : Drabble Of SasuNaru**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance,Humor,Parody,dll**

**Pair : SasuNaru or NaruSasu. (Mungkin nanti ada ItaKyuu or KyuuIta)**

**Summary : Banyak hal yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto ketika mereka bersama. Mungkin mereka memberikan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain? Mungkin saja./Please RnR/**

**WARNING : This is Fanfic Of Gay no Straight, OOC, EYD tak sempurna, banyak Typo bertebaran, Abal, Hancur, Alu kecepatan, bikin Sweatdrop tingkat dewa(?), dll**

**Umur Chara :**

**Naruto : 16 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 17 tahun**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA!**

**Chapter 1 : SASU**

**Summary : Benda apakah yang dibelakang Sasuke, sehingga membuat Naruto penasaran?/Please RnR./Cast SasuNaru.**

**S : Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto penasaran**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto kini sedang jalan-jalan melewati taman, sekedar buat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, yaitu kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi teme, kamu lagi ngapain disitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Singkat Sasuke.

"Hhh~ Oh iya teme, apa itu di belakangmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Lalu muncul empat sikut di dahi Naruto, dan Naruto mencoba untuk sabar ketika Sasuke hanya menggunakan 'Trandermak' _'bila kau menggunakan Trandermak mu lagi, awas saja kau, TEME NO BAKA.'_batin Naruto.

"Ayolah teme. Kasih tau donk apa sih itu dibelakangmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan jurus andalannya 'Puppy Eyes' yang tak mempan lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab singkat lagi, Sasuke.

"ARGHH! MENDING AKU PULANG SAJA DARIPADA MENDENGAR 'HN' 'HN' HN' 'HN MULU!" Teriak Naruto saking marahnya, lalu Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan menciumnya lembut, tentunya tepat dibibir. Setelah 15 menit mereka berciuman, segera Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Kekasihnya.

"Haahh~ Haahhhh~." Naruto mulai menangkap Oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang kini bersemu merah, keringat di sekitar leher Naruto yang errr... bikin Jiwa Seme Sasuke bangkit. Namun ia harus tahan karena ia sekarang di tempat umum, bukan di kamar nya maupun kamar Naruto. Hedehh, dasar Sasu-Mesum #Dichidori Sasuke#

Setelah Naruto selesai menghirup oksigen buat paru-parunya segera menatap Sasuke tajam, tapi dimata Sasuke, wajah ketika Naruto men-Deathglare nya sangat manis.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa itu di belakangmu? Sesuatu kah?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hn, ini adalah sesuatu untukmu, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil merona tipis.

"Oh,.. Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini...

.

.

.

Adalah boneka rubah ekor 9 yang selama ini kau impikan kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka rubah ekor 9. Sontak mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Wahh... Arigatou ne, Suke." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto pelan, diiringi dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Tak lama mereka disitu, mereka langsung pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun tanpa disadari Naruto maupun Sasuke, ada sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

"Hhh~ Naru-chan.. Sasuke-kun... Kalian sangat cocok. Hihihi tak kusia-siakan foto dan video ini, khukhukhukhu.. Siap-siap saja kalian, kalian bakal terkenal, My Favorite Pair, SasuNaru." Kata sosok itu. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

**FIN**

* * *

**Summary : Dikira Naruto, Sasuke telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya, tetapi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, ia telah salah paham, siapakah yang membuat Naruto salah paham?/Please RnR./Cast SasuNaru.**

**A : Aishiteru**

Pada malam hari, Naruto menunggu disebuah Taman yang indah, ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yaitu kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, teme tuh kemana sih!?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sudah menunggu Sasuke selama 3 jam dari sore jam 6, jadi sekarang jam 9 malam. Naruto pun menghela nafas, dan tanpa sengaja atau disengaja, ia melihat Sasuke bersama cewek lain, sontak Naruto pun terkejut.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon si teme. Dan Bingo! Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkat telpon Naruto.

_"halo, dobe." _ Kata Sasuke dalam telpon.

"Kau dimana, teme, aku capek tau menunggumu." Kata Naruto kesal.

_"Hn, ini aku sedang mengurusi urusanku, dobe." _ Kata Sasuke.

"Mengurusi urusanmu dari nenekmu! Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu bersama orang lain!" kata Naruto.

_"hn. Aku akan ketempatmu." _Kata Sasuke.

"Sekalian ketempat kandang Manda biar kamu dimakan!" kata Naruto.

"_Hn.."_ kata Sasuke sampai Sweatdrop di tempat.

Dan...

Tut...tut...tut...

Sambungan telepon antara Naruto dan Sasuke terputus. Naruto pun kesal dan akhirnya ia pulang kerumah sendirian. Sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah, ada tangan yang menariknya, dan sukses membuat Naruto terjatuh.

BRUKK

_'Eh? Ko aku gak ngerasa kesakitan ya?' _ batin Naruto. Dan ia melirik kebawah dan terdapat Sasuke yang menolongnya. Dan cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak di sana.

"Dobe, tunggu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Gak mau!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kencang.

Tapi usaha Naruto sia-sia, dan Sasuke berhasil menahannya.

"Tunggu dobe." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha." Kata Naruto geram.

"Maafkan aku dobe, tapi sungguh kau salah paham." Kata Sasuke.

"Salah paham apa? HAAHH!?" Kata Naruto sambil setengah berteriak.

"Pertama, kau salah paham tentang wanita yang bersamaku, dia adalah Uchiha Sakura, sepupuku." Kata Sasuke, Naruto pun melongo, jadi selama ini ia memang salah paham tentang wanita tersebut?

"Dan kedua, maafkan aku juga karena selalu telat dalam kencan kita, itu karena aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa untukmu, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menawan. Dan wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah dan malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Dan yang terakhir, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mu didalam hatiku, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, tak ada yang lain." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan." Kata Sasuke.

"Aishiteru yo, Suke-teme, maaf aku salah paham tadi." Kata Naruto sedikit bersalah.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau ada disampingku." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai pipi chubby Naruto dan..

CUP

Mencium bibir Naruto lembut. Sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah hebat.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi kan hampir semua restoran tutup." Kata Naruto. " Aku punya tempat yang special yang hanya untuk kita, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto mesra. "Oke, baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Dan ini adalah malam yang teristimewa bagi mereka berdua.

**FIN**

* * *

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke akan mengadakan belajar kelompok di rumah Naruto. Apa saja ya yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika berada dirumah kekasihnya, terutama dikamar Naruto?/Please RnR./Cast SasuNaru.**

**S : Special banget dihatiku**

Kini Naruto sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di kasurnya. Sekedar buat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang capek banget. Dan kini ia menunggu kekasihnya datang dan belajar kelompok bersamanya.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Masuk." Singkat Naruto. Dan kini kekasihnya telah ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Jalanan macet." Kata Sasuke.

"Ouh.. ayo mulai." Kata Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suasana menjadi hening dan tak ada satupun yang berbicara karena sedang konsen dengan belajar mereka. Setelah hampir 2 jam, akhirnya mereka selesai dengan semua pekerjaan mereka.

"Huaa! Akhirnya sudah selesai." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Teme, kita mau ngapain nih.." kata Naruto.

"Main tebak-tebakan?" usul Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto mempertimbangkan usul Sasuke dan Akhirnya menyetujui usulan Sasuke.

"Boleh juga tuh. Jadi kamu dulu baru aku. Deal?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Deal." Kata Sasuke. "Jadi, Siapa orang pertama yang mengambil hatimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. "Um.. U-uchiha S-sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil tergagap-gagap, dasar kau Naruto. Malu-malu rubah imut(?)...

"Oke, sekarang aku, teme." Kata Naruto. "Kau tahu, apa makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Ramen." Kata Sasuke. "Tau darimana sih!?" kata Naruto. Sasuke pun menghela nafas "Wajar saja, dobe. Kau kan kekasihku. Jadi wajib donk kalo Seme tau makanan kesukaan Uke nya." Jawab Sasuke. " Lagian, " Sasuke mendekatka wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Kau adalah orang yang special banget, Special banget dihatiku. " Kata Sasuke sambil gombal.

"Ah kau ini, gombal banget." Kata Naruto.

"Iya donk." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto mesra.

CUP

Lalu ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi cumbuan panas dan segera medorong Naruto ke ranjang..

Dan kalian taukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan? Anak kecil gak boleh melihat adegan Rate M.

**FIN**

* * *

**Summary : Sasuke Bergalau ria, Naruto ber-Rindu ria, dan kini sosok tak dikenal Naruto menghampirinya. Siapakah sosok tersebut dan apa yang dilakukan sosok tersebut?/Please RnR./Cast NaruSasu.**

**U : Uang gak bisa gantikan cinta kita**

Sasuke adalah anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Bahkan namanya juga sangat terkenal, sampai-sampai banyak Fansgirlnya yang selalu menantinya. Dan kini Sasuke sedang ber-galau ria. What?! Sasuke GALAU?! Anak orang kaya yang memiliki ketampanan dan kekayaan luar biasa kini GALAU?! (Readres :Gak usah lebay loe. Dah langsung aja ke jalan cerita utamanya!)

Oke, sekarang mari kita lihat keadaanya.

Entah kenapa, dan apa salahnya pada Naruto yang membuat Sasuke BerGaRia (Bergalau Ria). Kini dia sedang pundung dipojokan, untung saja tidak ada Itachi, kalo ada pasti Itachi menertawakannya selama 1 bulan penuh dan juga pamornya sebagai Uchiha akan hancur seketika.

Mau tahu alasannya kenapa Sasuke bergalau ria?

Karena sudah 1 minggu Naruto tidak menghubunginya, bahkan sehari saja sudah bikin Sasuke rindu setengah mati. Entah Naruto lupa mengisi ulang baterainya, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, 1 minggu bukan 1 hari.

"Naruto dobe." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto.

"Hhh~ rindu banget sama si teme." Gumam Naruto. "Hei Naruto, ngapain kamu rindu sama Pantat Ayam itu?" kata sang kakak, Kyuubi. "Iya iyalah. Kan teme adalah kekasihku. Kalo Kyuu-nii? Gak merindukan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto. Dan Naruto melihat ada rona tipis di pipi Kyuubi.

"Gak lah. Siapa juga yang merindukan si Keriput itu!?" kata Kyuubi. _'Dasar Tsundere Akut.'_ Batin Naruto. "Ya ya.." singkat Naruto.

.

.

.

**====================SKIP TIME====================**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya. "hhh~ kapan aku bisa ketemu sama si Teme?" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Dan ia melihat orang tak dikenal sedang mendekatinya.

Dan ia tak tahu yang mendekatinya adalah Sasuke, orang yang menyamar. _'Aku sangat merindukanmu, dobe.' _Batin orang tersebut A.K.A Sasuke.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Apa kau Namikaze Naruto?" tanya balik sosok yang tak dikenal Naruto.

"Ya. Anda tau darimana?" kata Naruto.

"Tau darimana saja boleh." Kata sosok tersebut. _'Dia sangat menyebalkan banget' _batin Naruto.

"Hei, saya tak kenal anda ko anda tidak berbicara dengan sopan!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Hoo.. Jadi kalo ngomong itu harus sopan?" tanya sosok itu.

"iya. Dan saya tanya, kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Aku hanya ingin membelimu." Kata sosok tersebut.

_'Membeliku?memangnya aku ini mainan apa?' _batin Naruto.

"Dan sebelum itu aku tanya, siapa kau." Kata Naruto, kemudian sosok itu membukakan topengnya dan ternyata, Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Hn.. Dobe.. Jadi apa boleh aku membelimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membeliku? Beli apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Beli cintamu donk, dobe." Kata Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto mencerna dan mulai ketawa pelan sampai ketawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. kau lucu teme, gak mungkin Cinta bisa dibeli sama uang, teme, hahahahha." Kata Naruto.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, teme, Uang gak bisa gantikan cinta kita, karena cinta kita akan selalu ada untuk selamanya." Kata Naruto sambil membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Hn." Singkat Sasuke sambil merona tipis.

Dan Naruto mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke,

CUP

Dan kini Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berciuman. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Dan bulan telah menghiasi malam romantisnya antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

**FIN**

* * *

**TBC...**

A/N : Hola minna, akhirnya dah selesai Chapter 1. Nanti di Chapter 2 akan ada pair ItaKyuu or KyuuIta. Hehehehe.. padahal Pair Itakyuu gak ada saat saya menulis cerita ke 3, tapi saat cerita keempat yang judulnya 'Uang gak bisa gantikan cinta kita' malah kepikiran pair nya. Jadi saya bikin cerita yang abal banget, Soal Cerita 'Sayonara' masih dipikirkan dulu jalan ceritanya.

So, Minna

Please Review, minna

**See You Next Chapter **


	2. Terjadi kesalahan

p style="text-align: center;"Maaf Untuk para pembaca,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bahwa cerita ini telah dihentikan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Karena saya tak bisa lagi melanjutkan cerita ini./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hontou ni gomenasai,minna.. #bungkukdalamdalam#/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Konbawa,Minna/p 


	3. Chapter 3 (ending)

**Note : Just a Drabbles, Yang mau baca silahkan *w*... Enjoy~ (maaf di chapter 2 sedikit ada kesalahan pada Author TT_TT,tapi silahkan baca)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Drabbles Of SasuNaru(2)**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclamier : Semua chara punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi fic ini murni hasil karya aku :p**

**Genre : Romance,Humor(gagal),etc**

**Pair : Only SasuNaru**

**Rating : K  
**

**Summary : Kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan SasuNaru saja. Dan ada hint(s) nya lho *smirk*,okey Enjoy~**

**WARNING : OOC banget, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s), kurang detail ceritanya, bikin sweatdrop, Humor gagal, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read,oke #plakk**

**Hajimemashouka,minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**By Honami Fukushima..**

**For : 18+**

**(** sedikit berbau YAOI)

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Step 1 : Selembar memo

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertulis di buku paket mereka masing-masing.

Setelah lelah mengerjakan soal-soal yang kira-kira sekitar 1000 soal (Honami : kejam amet),mereka segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kenal lelah(?).

"Huh! Dasar Kakashi-sensei no Baka! masa diberi soal sebanyak 1000 sih!?" kesal Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn, entahlah." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"..."

"..."

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan kini menemani mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto sedikit terkejut karena terdapat memo yang terselip di buku tulisnya sendiri.

"Eh, ada memo." gumam Naruto.

"Hn?" bingung Sasuke yang tetap setia masih mengerjakan pr nya yang kira-kira 99 soal lagi sudah selesai.

"Ada memo, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya." kata Naruto polos. _'iya iyalah gak ada, emangnya itu surat?' _batin Sasuke sweatdrop yang masih mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Hm?" dan segera dilihat isi memo tersebut, dan isinya,

_For : My Dobe.._

_Form : Your Teme_

_Kau adalah cahayaku.._

_Kau adalah Matahariku.._

_Tanpa kau.._

_Aku kesepian.._

_Aku tersesat.._

_Jiwa ini takkan bertahan tanpamu.._

_Untukmu, Dobe-chan.._

_END_

Padahal puisi tersebut pendek namun romantis, membuat Naruto bersemu merah hebat. Tapi sebelum Naruto berbicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat dibibir, cuman ciuman ringan lalu berubah menjadi cumbuan panas.

"Ummm... Nghhhh" desah Naruto yang mendorong pelan dada Sasuke, mengerti sinyal Naruto, Sasuke segera melepaskan 'Cumbuan panas' nya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah dan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Hahh~...Hahh~ kira-kira dulu donk kalau mencium ku." kesal Naruto namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Naru-chan..."bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif di telinga Naruto, membuat badan Naruto merinding seketika.

"Aku... Sudah... Tak ...Tahan... Lagi..." kata Sasuke sambil perlahan memegang 'Kebanggaan' Naruto pelan.

"Okey, tapi perlahan-lahan ya." Pasrah Naruto.

"Hn." dan Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala pengantin baru ke kamar tidur Naruto.

Dibukakan pintu tersebut dan SasuNaru memasuki kamar Naruto.

Dan.

.

.

CLECK

.

.

Menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut telah terkunci.

Dan mereka akan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

Step 2 : Sebuah janji

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jadilah pendampingku nanti dimasa depan."

"Hn."

"Ukh, Sasu teme! jangan menggunakan bahasa alien mu.!"

"Iya, dobe-chan. Aku akan berjanji untuk menjadi pendampingmu dimasa depan nanti, dan selamanya, tak ada yang memisahkan kita, bahkan maut sekalipun." kata Sasuke sambil gombal,dan tak lupa...

"Wow, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan, te-" belum Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, Sasuke menghadiahkan Naruto dengan ciuman singkat, namun hangat, tak bernafsu, dan sungguh menenangkan.

CUP

Dan langit malam menghiasi suasana mereka yang penuh ke romantisan..

.

.

_Janji mereka.._

_._

_._

_Tak akan putus.._

_._

_._

_Karena mereka._

_._

_._

_Telah diikat oleh benang merah..._

_._

_._

**END**

**Honami : Tolong jangan hajar Author cuman gara-gara fic ini.. *Langsung ngacir kabur***

**And Please Review,minna *^***

**NO FLAME**

**NO SILENT**

**and**

**NO KACANG**

**-Honami Fukushima**

_**See you On Next Story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
